


I Know

by khapture



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Knows, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapture/pseuds/khapture
Summary: I basically rewrote a scene from 11X18 and turned it into a crypt scene...Enjoy!!





	

"No mucking about like last time," Crowley addressed the boys. "The warding and holy fire won't keep an archangel but for a moment." He paused. "If he shows up at all."

"Oh, he'll show," Dean replied. "He's too hungry to take Amara out, and we've got the blaster to do it." Dean lit a match and tossed it into a potion to begin a summoning spell and read, "In nomine magni dei nostri Satanas, introibo as altare Domini Inferi. I summon you to make an offer. The weapon by which its bearer can crush the Darkness, forever."

Thunder crashed and Rowena hid behind a door, terrified of Lucifer finding out she's alive. Lucifer appeared, standing on the warding that had been painted on the floor.

"Sam! Now!" Dean yelled. Sam struck a match and dropped it onto the floor, igniting the ring of holy oil and trapping Lucifer.

Lucifer turned around to face the boys, smirking. "I'm sorry," he started, "Your prayer implied that I'd be joining the team. But I'm not feeling the warm and fuzzy here." His eyes fell onto the Horn of Joshua sitting on the bench behind Sam. "Wow," Lucifer sighed. "There is it. Powered up by Dad Himself. Well that bad boy, plus me, that ought ta take her out alright." Lucifer clapped his hands together. "Let's get to it..." He paused, "Douse the flames," snapping his fingers impatiently and paused again. "Or don't..."

Dean cut into his hand with his knife and pressed it against a sigil he had etched on the wall. As it activated, Lucifer started to shake and thrash about as the spell forced Castiel to have control of the vessel. "Cas?" Dean said as he stepped closer to the ring of fire. "Castiel show yourself."

The trashing stopped. "Dean?" The spell worked. Cas was in control again.

"Cas?" Dean couldn't believe the spell actually worked.

Cas was confused, he had given Lucifer total control. What was he doing 'awake' now? He looked at Dean, "What are you doing? What's going on?"

On the verge of tears, Dean tried to tell him the plan. "Cas listen to me. We don't have a lot of time, ok? You've got to-" But before he could finish, Cas started thrashing again as Lucifer took over once again.

Lucifer started laughing as he regained control. "Woo! He's got to what? You boys-" he continued to laugh "-ooh you almost had me for a minute there but these mail-order spells, they're just not what they're cracked up to be, are they?"

Dean ignored Lucifer and hoped the spell would still work and Cas could at least hear him. "Cas expel him! You've got to kick Lucifer out, do you hear me?"

Lucifer raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Honestly? I think he's happy with the arrangement, I mean he did invite me in and all."

"Cas!" Dean pleaded desperately.

"Cas!" Lucifer mocked. "Hand over the weapon, what do you say? Or we can wait for this warding to fail, and I'll take it."

"Bloody hell," Crowley mumbles. Sam and Dean turned around in time to see Crowley smoke out and enter Cas' vessel.

Inside Cas' mind, Crowley walked into the bunker's kitchen and found Cas fiddling with a TV antenna. "Castiel."

Cas looked away from the TV, "Crowley? What are you doing here?"

As he looked around, "Is this the Winchester's kitchen?"

"Sort of," Cas sighed as he turned back to his little TV. "I come here in my mind to pass the time. For some reason it has excellent reception."

"What's wrong with you? What's Lucifer done to you?"

"He mostly just leaves me alone." Cas sighed again. "I'm just waiting here. You know, for the battle with the Darkness."

"He's really got his hooks in you," Crowley muttered more to himself than to Castiel. "Snap out of it! Do you know what's happening out there? The Winchesters have trapped the abomination, so that you can expel him, so they can put him back in the cage!"

"Well that doesn't seem like a very good idea."

"In your current state, you're in no position to judge."

Realization struck Cas in that moment. "Wait. That was Dean I saw a minute ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"And be wants me to expel Lucifer?"

"Yes!"

Cas chuckled. "Well, he may have a more objective view on the situation." He paused to think. "Maybe I should."

"So then let's do it. Now. Before it's too late." Crowley pleaded with Cas.

"It already is," came a new voice. Crowley eyes went wide as he turned around and found Lucifer standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Lucifer sighed, "Really Crowley? You want to put me back in the cage? Well. I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you."

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean are waiting for Crowley to come back to his vessel, or for one of them to take control of Cas' vessel. It's so quiet in the church.

"He's been gone a long time. What do you think is going on?" Sam asks Dean, breaking the silence.

Dean shook his head, "I dunno. Maybe Cas isn't willing to play ball. You said it yourself. He wanted this."

"Can't you people do anything right?" Rowena screamed at them. "Wilst all this dilthering goes on, we're loosing time. Look, the warding's beginning to fail!"

"Come on, Cas. What the hell?" Dean mumbled.

Back in Cas' mind, Lucifer threw Crowley head first into a cabinet, breaking it and its contents. "You second rate-" Lucifer grabbed Crowley by the collar "-bean counter!" This time, he threw Crowley across the table."

Cas, not wanting to get into the fight, sighed again. "Guys, you're gonna break something."

Knowing that he couldn't escape, Crowley etched "HELP ME" onto the forehead of his vessel. The Winchesters jumped into action. Dean grabbed the holy water as Sam started an exorcism.

The words from the exorcism echo in Cas' mind while Lucifer holds Crowley against a wall by his throat. When Sam finished the exorcism, Crowley returned to his own vessel. Breathing heavily, Crowley came to. "Useless. Lucifer's hold on him is too strong."

"Lads! The fire!!" Rowena shrieked as the holy fire and warding faded. Crowley and Rowena fled, leaving Sam and Dean with Lucifer in control of Cas' vessel.

"Ah! You tricked me. You lied to me," Lucifer whined. "You know I could have been your warrior. Eh, who needs you? Have a seat, Sam." Lucifer motions to Sam, who is forced to sit on the bench behind him. "As much as I get a giggle out of you two, and I do, there comes a time when every relationship has run it's course." Lucifer walked right over the sigil and the circle that used to be holy fire, and stood in front of Dean. "Especially yours, Dean."

Dean's brows furrow, confused as to what Lucifer means. He's not in a relationship with anyone. Lucifer gave a half laugh and looked at Sam. "He doesn't see it, does he?" he asked Sam. While Sam hates Lucifer, he couldn't help but purse his lips and shake his head. Lucifer turned back to Dean and grabbed him by his shirt. "THAT is what's truly pathetic." Dean shoved Lucifer off of him and straightened out his shirt. Lucifer laughed again and started walking circles around Dean as he kept talking. "You should hear what's rolling around in Castiel's head. Gah! Castiel is so madly in love with you that he trips over his own wings just to be near you. He even made a deal with the Devil because he thought it would help you." Lucifer stopped his pacing and stood in front of Dean again. "And how do you treat him?" Lucifer grabbed Dean's shirt again. "Like your own personal Heaven errand boy!" Before Dean knew what was happening, Lucifer let go of his shirt and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. "I mean, come one Dean!" Lucifer continued as he picked him up off the floor. "Castiel fell for you, in more ways than one." Lucifer punched him in the face again, but didn't let him fall to the ground. Instead, he brought his knee to Dean's stomach before tossing him to the ground. "And it just breaks my cold black heart to watch him fight for you, time-" he kicked Dean in the side as he struggled to get up "- and time-" and kicked him again "-again! I almost wish you knew how hard he's fighting me for control right now. Well, no more." Lucifer picked Dean up from the floor, by his throat, and held him against the wall.

Struggling for breath, Dean begged, "Cas...don't let him do this."

"I'm sorry, Castiel isn't home right now. You'll have to leave a message," Lucifer mocked him.

"Come on, man." Dean paused to catch his breath. "You know...that's not true...Cas...you gotta believe me."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Obviously, I need to just kill you." Lucifer threw Dean well across the room while he decided what to kill Dean with. Dean didn't stir after he landed in a mess of debris. Lucifer comes across an angel blade that one of the boys must have dropped. Picking it up, he smiles at Sam, "this outta do the trick." Sam tried his best to help his brother, but he was still stuck on the bench.

Dean started to regain consciousness and fumbled around to find his footing., clutching at his side. As Lucifer made his way over to Dean, angel blade at the ready, he prayed. "Cas...I need you...you know that."

Lucifer clicked his tongue and shook his head. "That line again? Really? It's not gonna work this time." When Lucifer was close enough, Dean grabbed the trench coat and pulled him in, locking their lips together. Dean hoped it would be enough to breakthrough to Cas and catch Lucifer off guard enough for Cas to breakthrough. At first Lucifer was rigid against the kiss but when the kiss was returned, Dean knew that Cas was in control again.

Shakily, Dean asked, "Cas? That you?"

With a tear in his eye, Cas smiled at him, "I'm here, Dean." 

Dean smiled back at him, "Good." Blood started to drip from Dean's mouth as he lost consciousness.

"Dean!" Cas caught him, and only then did he realize what Lucifer had done. Lucifer had stabbed Dean with the angel blade. Cas hadn't broken through in time. "No no no no NO!!" Cas buried his face in Dean's shoulder and sunk to his knees, sobbing. Lucifer was going to pay for this.

In his mind, Cas found Lucifer sitting in the kitchen, watching TV. Cas stormed over to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "Something wrong little brother?"

"Bring him back," Cas demanded, his voice breaking at the end.

"Why?" Lucifer questioned. "So you can go right back to being his little bitch? So he and his brother can call on you only when you're useful? And then cast you aside when you're not?"

Cas' face twisted in rage and pain when he punched Lucifer in the face. "Get. OUT!!" Cas screamed at him.

There was a bright blue light as Lucifer was expelled from Cas' vessel. Sam, now free from Lucifer's hold and making his way over to his brother, shielded his eyes. Cas looked over at the Horn and held out his hand as it flew into his hand. Still holding Dean close to his chest, Cas subconsciously lined his hand up with his hand print on Dean's shoulder. "Cas?" Sam asked, "What are you doing? Is that going to work?"

"It has to." Cas closed his eyes and the Horn started to glow red, as did the hand on Dean's shoulder. When the light faded, nothing happened. Not for a moment. But suddenly Dean's eyes flew open as he gasped for breath. "Dean?"

"Cas?" Dean said between breaths. Cas offered him his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Cas, you-you've gotta know-"

"I know," Cas cut him off.

"Jus-just let me say it. You can't believe anything Lucifer said. None of it was-"

This time, Cas cut him off with a kiss. When he broke the kiss, he smiled and whispered, "I know."

Dean looked at his beautiful blue eyes and whispered, "Good," as he kissed him again.

"FINALLY!!" Sam exclaimed. "It's about damn time you two kissed!"

"Shut up, Sam," Dean and Cas said in unison. They giggled at each other and kissed again. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head and smiled, happy that his brother had his angel back.


End file.
